tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster of Discordia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= モリガン |class= Caster |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B+ |strength= A |endurance= C |agility= C |mana= A+ |luck= B- |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= A |skill1= Animal Dialogue |skill1value= B |skill2= Divinity |skill2value= A+ |skill3= High-Speed Divine Words |skill3value= B |np1= Anand |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A- |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 213.36 cm | weight = 104.3 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Red | eyec = Green | birthp = County Meath, Ireland | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Curing Milk, Crow Feathers | likes = Shape shifting, Fighting, Honoring Deals | dislikes = Arrogance, Not listening to her warnings | talent = Magecraft | enemy = Cú Chulainn | imagecol = Red }} Caster (キャスター Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant summoned ??? as The Chaotic Caster as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Morrigan, Foretelling the deaths of many great warriors, she one of the three great witch goddesses of the Morrígna has shown to have great power and respect and has shown those that dare to interfere their deaths. First was Cú Chulainn and how he dared to try to both being disrespectful and attempted to harm her. In his ignorance of her role as a sovereignty figure, he insults her. But before he can attack her she becomes a black bird on a nearby branch. Cúchulainn now knows who she is, and tells her that had he known before, they would not have parted in enmity. She notes that whatever he had done would have brought him ill luck. To his response that she cannot harm him, she delivers a series of warnings, foretelling a coming battle in which he will be killed. She tells him, "it is at the guarding of thy death that I am; and I shall be. Though she has shown a speck of good will towards thoughts that respect her like her dealings with Lugh and how The Morrigan helped him an a battle and she pursued, destroyed and subdued. When she comes to the battlefield she chants a poem, and immediately the battle breaks and the Fomorians are driven into the sea. After the battle she chants another poem celebrating the victory and prophesying the end of the world. Appearance Personality She tries to come off as stoic and mysterious but she has moments of haughtiness and she believes that people will respect her and will listen to her when she speaks. She is also shown to be very accepting of people that would honor what she has said and will often help them when they need it. She will not ever let a hero get the best of her as she wants all those that have fought against her to die for their hubris. Thus she wants to once again show up on the battlefield and show others why she will be the only being that matters in this world and that no hero will be able to stop her. Though she will watch battles unfold and judge those that deserve death before she acts. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Magecraft Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Caster Category:Caster servant Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Characters Category:Servants